Lo intentamos
by Islea
Summary: Hiromi leía la demanda de divorcio, si eso era lo que él quería pues se lo daría. Kai no sabía que hacer, la quería recuperar pero quizás sería demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

_Lo intentamos pero no pudo funcionar_  
><em>yo hize las cosas mal<em>  
><em>yo si me, yo si me enamore.<em>

El tiempo había pasado, pero a ella aún le dolía... observo por la ventanilla del auto y ya estaba enfrente del edificio donde vivía, miro a su acompañante quien solo le sonrío, ya se había vuelto una rutina el recordar y pensar que hubiera pasado, si no se hubieran conocido. Quizás las cosas fueran mejor.

Desde su auto esperaba a que bajara, sabía que estaba ahí solo que no con quién ¿Acaso le molestaba eso? ¿Celos? No, él nunca los sintió. Pero siempre supo que ella era especial...

_Como empezaba a odiar la escuela y para su desgracia aún le faltaba un año. Llegando, lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de porristas, el acoso de esas mujeres era demasiado, hasta parecían adorarlo como a un Dios y solo por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Su amigo tampoco le gustaba ese tipo de atención, cada vez que las veía corría lejos de ellas... Sin embargo había alguien que nunca mostró ese tipo de interés por él, lo veía, pasaba a la par y lo ignoraba, eso llamo su atención._

_Le molestaba ver el alboroto que causaban esas chicas solo por verlo, puede que estuviera guapo, sexy y lindos ojos, como decían pero ella no se volvería loca por un par de hormonas sexys, ella tenía dignidad. Además, no lo conocía, solo de vista, para ella era más importante su estudio y ser la presidenta de su clase, esas dos cosas ocupaban todo su tiempo y mente._

_Quizás, si la seguía y hacía como si fuera una casualidad, la conocería. Pero lo haría con precaución, su amigo le había dicho que tenía un carácter explosivo. _

_Caminar a casa la relajaba, tal vez en el camino comprara un helado para distraerse... iba tranquila..._

_Con la falda del uniforme se veía bien, acelero el paso hasta llegar junto a ella y chocar "por accidente". Sus libros cayeron al suelo ¿es que acaso no miraban su camino?_

_-Oye idiota ten más cuidado; no ves tu camino- tal y como le dijeron tenía un carácter explosivo_

_-Lo vería bien, si no lo taparas todo- No podía ser que su suerte fuera mala y se topara con él, levanto sus libros y lo vio, si era guapo- te deslumbro- pero egocéntrico e idiota_

_-Eso quisieras- le contesto con desagrado- Oh lo siento he herido tu ego- le dijo con burla- Que tonta el capitán necesita espacio para que él y su egocentrismo pasen-dijo con sarcasmo, ignorando si le hablaba o no, retomo su camino a su casa optando por el camino largo para no verlo de nuevo._

_-Es diferente- murmuro con una media sonrisa y planeando como sería el proximo encuentro con ella..._

__La vio bajarse, entrar y al auto desaparecer, bajo conocía su caminar rápido o lento, subió por el ascensor y él por las escaleras subiéndolas de dos en dos para llegar al mismo tiempo.

Sentía el elevador subir despacio y ella ya quería llegar a su departamento. Se preguntaba ¿porque todo en la vida la hacía sufrir? sin embargo así como se sentía le ayudaba a seguir escribiendo y así sacar pronto su próximo libro.

Pensar en como su vida había cambiado la hacía sonreír y suspirar de tristeza. El ascensor se abrió, salio buscando sus llaves en su bolso, quizás por eso no se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una era el hombre que venía atrás de ellas y la otra que se tropezara con sus propios pies, sintió el tambaleo de caer hacía adelante. Oh, de seguro a la mañana siguiente tendría algo adolorido. Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego.

La tomo de la cintura, recordaba lo distraída que era cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos... la sintió suspirar de alivio, la alzo un poco dejandola bien parada.

Agradecía a cualquiera que la hubiera ayudado, quizás a sus vecinos, volteándose con media sonrisa y entonces lo vio. Su sonrisa desapareció, viendo ese rostro serio y esos ojos fríos caracteristicos de él

-¿Kai?


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Kai?- cuanto tiempo le había llevado encontrarla

-Hiromi- su voz aún la hacía querer desmayar

-¿Que haces aquí?- noto en su voz sorprensa

-Hablar- rodó los ojos... cuanta información le dio con esa palabra, saco las llaves de su departamento y abrio la puerta

-Pasa- entro y detrás de ella Kai.

Admiro su departamento, era amplio y con muebles sencillos. Todo lo contrarío a la habitación en la que ella dormía cuando aún vivía en la mansión. Se pregunto ¿como llegaron a dormir en habitaciones separadas?

-De que quieres hablar Kai- dirigió su mirada a ella era obvio que no le agradaba su presencia .

-¿porque te fuiste?- tardo un años para encontrarla y preguntarle porque se fue, si de verde le importaba le hubiera tomado menos tiempo.

-Nuestro matrimonio ya no funcionaba, dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, tu estabas ocupado todo el día, no había más comunicación, se fue por el caño.

-Lo se- hablo Kai

-Aún así, preguntas porque me fui- dijo incredula

-Si- contesto serio- ¿que te motivo a irte?

-Porque haces estúpidas preguntas- estaba empezando a molestarse- contestate tu, tienes la respuesta.

-No, no la tengo- alzo la voz- llegue a casa un día, esperando verte en el estudio o biblioteca o tu recamara, pero no estaba, la servidumbre o supo decirme de ti, te fuiste sin dar explicaciones

-¿Que querías que explicara?- también alzo la voz- acaso no sabías mis motivos, hasta el personal lo sabía

_Nueve meses habían pasado desde que ella empezó a dormir en otra habitación... su matrimonio estaba derrumbándose y ya no sabía que hacer... además aún le dolía la perdida que hacía meses atrás sucedió. Toco su vientre, la perdida de su bebe fue un golpe fuerte, pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor e iba a la empresa donde estaba su esposo._

_Kai leía informes que le habían enviado para revisar, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, en su esposa, en 3 meses se cumplían sus 2 años de casados, pero su matrimonio no iba bien, Hiromi había tenido un accidente en donde perdió a su bebe no nacido de tres meses y sabía que le dolía, ahora dormía en otra habitación. Su matrimonio se venía abajo._

_-¿Llamo señor?- su secretaria entro, no podía negar que era linda y ella se le insinuaba _

_-Ya ha enviado los papeles a los abogados- su tono de voz era cansada pero seguía siendo serio._

_-Si, señor Hiwatari- alzo la vista y vio su blusa abierta más de lo normal- ¿Desea algo más?_

_-No- contesto volviendo a los papeles._

_-Pues yo creo que si, jefe- no pudo ni siquiera contestar, fue apresado por un beso de su secretaria._

_Hiromi, llego a la empresa era la hora de almuerzo y conociéndolo sabía que se quedaría en su oficina, había elegido esa hora para hablar con él, subio y espera a que el ascensor llegara a su piso... algo dentro de ella le molestaba, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, no sabía que pensar..._

_Al llegar a su destino, noto vació el escritorio de la secretaria, no le tomo importancia además no le caía bien, nunca le pasaba sus llamadas a su esposo. Decidida a abrir, escucho gemidos. No podía ser... ¿Tal ves no escucho bien? o era su mente jugandole una mala vuelta. ¡Si era eso! Sin embargo su razón le decía que se mentía a ella misma y que a demás no era la primera vez que pasaba. Tal vez Kai había decidido salir a comer y eran otro los que estaban ahí. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta, se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir su sollozo._

_Kai se había dejado llevar por el placer, escuchaba los gemidos de su secretaria al besarle los pechos, ella solo estaba en ropa interior y solamente en pantalones. Más su mente le decía que los gemidos de Hiromi eran más placenteros que los de esa mujer. Entonces escucho un golpe en la puerta, eso lo hizo reaccionar ¿Que estaba haciendo? tiro a la mujer al suelo y vio la puerta abierta._

_Se tropezó con la puerta no lo soportaba, ya no quería sufrir, salio corriendo, topándose con alguien, al ver a la persona solo lo observo con lagrimas saliendo..._

_¿Que le pasaba? ¿porque lloraba? Su rostro era de puro dolor y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que su amigo la daño. Escucho chillidos en la oficina y al instante empezó a formarse la escena._

_-Nunca estuve aquí- escucho su voz quebrada entre sollozos_

_-¿Que? Pero..._

_-Por favor- le suplico- nunca estuve aquí- con un asentimiento de él, entro al ascensor_

_Él debía de saber lo que paso, acelero su paso y lo vio saliendo, abotonándose la camisa y a la secretaría cambiándose. No lo podía creer, había jurado no volver a hacerlo, sin embargo su juramento valía una mierda porque lo volvió a hacer._

_Vio a su amigo enfrente de él- Tala, has vis...- fue callado con un puñetazo en la quijada que lo tumbo al suelo ¿Que pasaba?_

_Meneo la cabeza negativamente- Idiota-_

-La cuarta fue la vencida- no iba a llorar-decidí que no quería ver como mi "esposo" me engañaba. por eso me fui

Con su rostro neutro la miraba, ella la había visto, incluso aseguraba que Tala la vio salir pro nunca se lo dijo aún recordaba ese derechaso que le dio más se lo merecía- No me acosté con ella-

-Ya no importa sabes- se encogió de hombros- ¿Que es lo que quieres Kai? ¿a que has venido?

No entendía como fue que el amor que sentían se esfumo como el aire...ella aún era hermosa su juventud aún florecía y como no, si los dos aún tenían 21 años pronto a cumplir 22. Su hermosura aún la deslumbraba, lo extrañaba, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, sentir de nuevo sus brazos rodeándola, brindándole protección, paz y ... amor. El no la amaba y podía asegurarlo.

-He venido a pedirte el divorcio- sonrío con amargura, de los 2, solo ella había amado con fuerza ¡No! amaba, ella a pesar de todo lo amaba. Así que si el quería el divorcio, se lo daría pero no tan fácil

**_Voy dejando atrás los silenciosos días_**

**_Voy dejando atrás mis angustias_**

**_Voy dejando atras tus hermosos ojos_**

**_ y vere como mi vida cambiara, tu con otras mujeres,_**

**_yo con mi trabajo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Lo que más le resultaba interesante en ese momento era el periódico, porque lo que tenía enfrente ya lo empezaba a molestar, y aunque quisiera concentrarse en las noticias no podía escuchaba sus pasos que cada vez se volvían más desesperantes, su paciencia ya se empezaba a desvanecer.

-Vas a cavar un hoyo-

-Hn- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Que es lo que te molesta más?- le pregunto- ¿Que no te lo negara? o ¿la condición que te puso?

Gruño, porque él tampoco sabía que le molestaba, no podía creer aún que ella le pusiera una condición para obtener el divorcio. Se lo iba a dar y quizás es lo que lo tenía así. ¿Que sentía aún por ella? ¿La amaba? no lo sabía, nunca se había sentido tan confundido como ahora.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- le volvió a preguntar-¿Lo harás?

-Es una estupidez- contesto molesto

-O una buena jugada

-Cállate Ivanov-

_No pronuncio palabra alguna, se quedaron en silencio incomodo o cómodo, no sabían. Ella solo lo observaba, quizás su hermano tenía razón, no debieron casarse a los 18 años. Kai espero a que hablara, podía esperar lo que ella quisiera, además necesitaba saber su respuesta, su reacción. Y en alguna parte de su corazón muy pero muy al fondo albergaba esperanzas._

_ -¿Divorcio?- murmuro alto, se recargo en la pared casando aire, que retuvo cuando de los labios de él salió esa palabra- ¿Quieres el divorcio?_

-_Si_

_-De acuerdo- le sorprendió la respuesta, esperaba a que gritara, llorara o que le diera como respuesta un no por despecho._

_-Bien- contesto- te mandare los papeles para que los firmes_

_-No- dijo alto, deteniéndolo pues ya se iba-no tan rápido. Quieres el divorcio ¿no?- Kai asintió- Pues no sera fácil _

_-¿Cuanto quieres?-pues no había otro motivo ¿o sí? _

_-No quiero tu dinero- dio unos pasos hacía adelante-_

_-¿Entonces?- se estaba confundiendo_

_-Para que yo te de el divorcio- hizo una pequeña pausa- tendrás que hacer tu papel de esposo por un día entero._

_-¿Que?- de que estaba hablando_

_-Si quieres el divorcio, pues se un esposo- no bajo la guardia._

_-¿Que demonios pides?_

_-Nunca fuiste un esposo Kai- antes de que el hablara ella siguió- muy poco nos veíamos cuando regresamos de la luna de miel y esos cuatro meses no cuentan._

_-¿A que estas jugando?_

_-Tómalo como un juego si quieres- ella hablaba enserio- pero esa mi condición._

_-Es una estupidez_

_-¿Eso piensas?- enarco las cejas_

_-Esta bien, vamos a la mansión- le tendió la mano_

_-No- estaba empezando a usar mucho esa palabra y le empezaba a fastidiar- sera aquí. Lo temas o lo dejas. Decídete._

_-Escucha Hiromi,- su tono de voz empezaba a ser amenazante-no estoy para juegos, ni estupideces- ella no se inmuto _

_-Yo tampoco Kai, no estoy jugando- volvió a decir- lo tomas o lo dejas, cuando te decidas, me avisas con tu abogaducho. Hasta entonces- abrió la puerta- Adiós, Kai._

_Empuño sus manos fuerte, sabía que cuando ella se proponía algo, nada ni nadie la hacía cambiar de opinión, era tan terca cuando quería.- Hiromi- fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta d un golpe._

_Se deslizo por la pared hasta sentir el frío suelo, quería llorar y gritar, le dolía saber que no volverían a ser marido y mujer. Si puso esa condición fue para poder intentarlo y demostrarle que aún se amaban o tal vez ya no._

-¿Abogaducho?

-Acaso no lo eres- al fin había dejado de caminar, veía el cielo por su ventana

-Por desgracia, soy tu abogado-

-Lo se

-¿Que harás?- pregunto Tala- has tu papel de esposo y terminaras con tu sufrimiento- empezo a burlarse

-No fastidies- Tala solo rio

Si quería el divorcio entonces debía ser su esposo por un día. Quizás para ella no importaba mucho aquellos cuatro meses de luna de miel pero para él eran inolvidables. Incluso no olvidaba lo que ella le dijo; _"Kai parecemos conejos, tranquilízate" _en todo lugar lo hacían, lugares no públicos.

Era sábado y Hiromi quería seguir durmiendo, su trabajo a veces le hacía desvelarse, además quería saber cuanto tiempo más le resultaba cómoda su cama.

Kai estaba en la oficina, tenía una grandes ojeras, paso la noche en vela, más bien desde el día que hablo con ella que eran 3, no había podido dormir pensando en la condición de su lejana esposa, ya había tomado una decisión, dejo algunos papeles resueltos en su escritorio y sin pensarlo más salió.

Después de darse un baño de agua fría, empezó a preparar su almuerzo ya que su hermano llegaría a visitarla y a comar.

Ya tenía todo listo, terminaba de arreglar la mesa, entonces escucho tres toques en su puerta, feliz camino hacía ella pesando que era su hermano, abrió la puerta y se quedo con las palabras en la boca. No esperaba verlo a él frente a su puerta... su rostro era de total sorpresa.

-Hola saludo dándole un casto beso. Sintió arder sus labios con el contacto- amor-llevaba tiempo sin decir esa palabrra

-¿Que?- pregunto confundida- ¿estas drogado o borracho?

-Así saludas y recibes a tu esposo- le dijo sonriendo

-Creo que me he perdido- exclamo-explicate.

-Hiromi, pusiste una condición para el divorcio- entonces entendió- vine a cumplir mi dichoso papel de esposo.

El de verdad lo estaba haciendo, ella no esperaba que lo hiciera pero entonces si no lo hiciera no sería el Kai que ella conocía. Las probabilidades de que lo intentaran ahora eran nulas. Se hizo a un lado para que entrara, al estar adentro sintió el aroma de comida recién hecha. La tomo de la mano y la hizo sentarse junto a él en el sofá.

-¿Como ha estado tu semana?

-Bien- le contesto, no sabía como sentirse en ese momento.

-Te ves algo cansada, tienes pequeñas ojeras- le comento viendo sus ojos que en ese momento le parecían mas hermosos que nunca.

-Lo dice el que tiene más ojeras que alguien que sufre insomnio-

Sonrió no recordaba que el también tenía ojeras por lo poco que ha dormido que si calculaba eran como 4 horas en total.

-Si, no he dormido bien- Hiromi rodó los ojos, de eso ya se había dado cuenta-¿Como te va en tu trabajo?- eso de desempeñar y preguntar por cosas de su esposa era difícil.

-Bien- volvió a decir. No estaba poniendo de su parte y no tenía mucho que preguntar- ¿Sabes en que trabajo?

Solo abrió sus labios, no sabía en que trabajaba ni cual era su puesto-No- Hiromi rio- ¿En que trabajas?

-En la editorial de mi hermano- asintió, sabía cual era el negocio de su cuñado-soy escritora

-¿ Escritora?

-Si- soltó la mano de su agarre-ya he publicado 2 libros y voy por el tercero.

-No lo sabía-

-Lo se- le dijo- la empresa y tu padre, siempre te han mantenido ocupado.

Hiromi recordó que su hermano vendría, solo esperaba que no armaran un pleito- Bueno supongo que te quedaras a comer- asintió- iré a poner tu plato en la mesa- se levanto dejándolo solo

Esto no estaba saliendo como esperaba que fuera, era difícil entablar una conversación con ella, cuando antes no lo era. Era el pasado, el presente era tan confuso para él. El timbre de su celular lo caso de sus cavilaciones, vio de quien era el numero y camino hacía lo que era la habitación de ella para hablar en privado.

Hiromi lo busco y solo escucho a lo lejos su voz, despacio se acerco a la puerta de su habitación que estaba entre abierta y ahí lo encontró hablando y escucho lo que decía.

-Escucha Tala llegare tarde- mientras hablaba observo un libro que estaba en la mesita de noche. Hiromi, aunque quisiera esforzarse más no escuchaba lo que decía el pelirrojo.

-Si estoy en su departamento- supo que hablaban de ella

-Lo hago solo para que me de el divorcio, es un sacrificio- si su corazón le dolía ahora lo tenía quebrado, no quiso escuchar más.

Se quedo un momento sentada en el sofá, esperando a que dejara de hablar por teléfono y decirle que ya iban a almorzar. Cuando creyó que ya había terminado de hablar, entro a su habitación lo encontró con uno de sus libros en sus manos.

-Te gusto?- le pregunto

-Es interesante- le respondió, cerro el libro y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar, habían pasado años desde que los dos estuvieron en una habitación solos, no podía negar que su esposa era hermosa y más de lo que recordaba. Sin vacilación se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura. Con sus manos se alejo de su pecho, ¿que le pasaba?. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, le tomo el mentón y la beso, no un beso simple, un beso lleno de deseo de todo lo que ella le hizo falta a el estos dos años. Hiromi, no pudo responder al principió pero extrañaba su contacto sus labios que no pudo negarse más y se dejo envolver por el deseo. La recostó en la cama empezandole a quitar su blusa hasta dejarle el sujetador visible un gemido escapo de su boca por las caricias de las manos de Kai, se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo. Hasta que su mente volvieron las palabras de él dichas hacía unos momentos: _Lo hago solo para que me de el divorcio, es un sacrificio. __"Es un sacrifico, todo lo que esta haciendo es un sacrificio para él. No lo hace porque quiere. Esto es tan..." _ni en sus pensamientos pudo terminar. Lo aparto de un empujón fuerte que lo dejo al otro lado de la cama, recogió su blusa y sin decir nada salió de allí. Kai no entendía hace unos momentos estaban bien los dos y ahora, ella se iba. La siguió y la vio cerca de la puerta de espaldas

-¿Que p...

-Vete- no lo dejo terminar de hablar- vete Kai.

-Si estoy aquí, es porque tu m...- de nuevo le volvió a cortar

-Lo se- se volteo hacía él- para ti es un gran sacrificio estar aquí- frunció el ceño- vete, y no te preocupes le te daré el divorcio, es suficiente para mi saber que has venido a hacerlo- su voz sonaba fuerte, serena, mientras por dentro se quebraba como un espejo en mil pedazos- mandare a mi abogado con el tuyo para que se pongan de acuerdo.- Abrió la puerta en señal de que se fuera.

Bien eso era lo que quería ¿no? Entonces porque tenía la sensación de que no estaba conforme, quizás porque casi le hace el amor. -Bien, le diré a Tala que empiece con los papeles del divorcio- y se fue de ahí.

Cerro la puerta cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba, lo había perdido para siempre y sabía que no había marcha atrás. Tomaría la propuesta que su hermano le había hecho, irse del país para comenzar en otro.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me va ha extrañar al despertar __en sus paseos por el jardín __cuando la tarde llegue a su fin__ ,me va ha extrañar al suspirar_  
><em>porque el suspiro sera hara por mi <em>_porque el vacio la hara sufrir, __me va ha extrañar y sentirá_ -Hasta ahora sentía que su voz empezaba a quebrarse-_que no habra vida despues de mi __que no se puede vivir __me va ha extrañar, __cuando tenga ganas de dormir y __acariciar- _quizás no fue buena idea ponerse a escuchar y cantar para poder dormir, menos cuando horas atrás había tomado la decisión de darle el divorcio a ese hombre que le robaba suspiros.

Recostada en su cama, enterró su rostro en la almohada pensando demasiadas cosas y a la vez nada. Sentía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se los imaginaba chiquititos y aunque por dentro estuviera rota ya no daría marcha atrás, ya no podía, ella quería que él fuera feliz y si divorciándose lo era pues era un riesgo que tomaría.

Un suspiro largo y fuerte salió de sus labios, él era feliz, claro que si, había encontrado la mujer que lo entendiera y pronto se casarían y sin embargo eso no le alegraba en absoluto

_Ver a su hermana arrodillada en plena entrada, llorando con tanta pero tanta tristeza y dolor, fue un golpe fuerte, la abrazo consolándola y hacer de todo para calmarla, no ayudo mucho, se sintió impotente, él, su hermano mayor que prometió cuidarla y protegerla y que nadie le hiciera daño. Ahora veía que su promesa nunca la pudo cumplir._

_La acuno contra su pecho, se comunico con su secretaria para cancelar toda su agenda de la tarde, ella era más importante, la sintió dormirse en sus brazos, la cargo hasta que llego a su cama, estuvo con ella hasta que se volvió a despertar y le contara que había pasado antes de que el llegara. Ajora sabía quien era el culpable de su sufrimiento y que mejor no se mostrara porque sería capaz de todo._

_A pesar de sus insistencias de quedarse a dormir con ella no pudo convencerla._

No sabía que era lo peor y ni quería imaginarselo.

Más sin embargo de algo si estaba seguro, después de pensarlo tanto, averiguaría por sus medios que sentía ese cuñado suyo hacía su hermana. Porque él aún recordaba la amenaza que le hizo el día que se la entrego en el altas y como no, si hasta el padre y los invitados lo escucharon. Pero esa era su idea.

Volvió a suspirar pero esta vez pesadamente, siempre supo que eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse más en los ojos de su hermana vio el amor que sentía por él e incluso en los ojos violetas también lo noto.

Así que después de removerse tanto en su cama, al fin dormiría con una decisión, le haría de cupido para unir a ese par de tontos que no notaban el amor que se tenían, o al menos lo intentaría y a las 12 a.m cayo en los brazos de morfeo con una pequeña sonrisa

Puede que el licor no le sirviera de nada, pues no olvidaba su mente iba en una sola persona, ¿como se encontraba ahora? No lo sabía. Había obtenido lo que quería entonces porque no se sentía bien, como cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, había olvidado como era, su cuerpo se adaptaba a él, era tan suave su piel y probar sus labios carnosos, deliciosos. Destrozo el vaso entre sus manos importándole poco que los pedazos de vidrio se enterraran en la palma de su mano.

Tala tenía la ligera sospecha de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo en este momento. Kai le había contado lo que paso con Hiromi en su casa, había visto su rostro no lleno de felicidad como lo que esperaba, todo fue diferente. Llego al departamento, entro sin siquiera tocar y lo encontro en el sofá con la mano ensangretada. En verdad que le estaba afectando todo el asunto.

-Detenlo- le dijo mientras vendaba su mano.

-¿Que?- pregunto viendo hacía el vació.

-El tramite de divorcio

-Ni siquiera has hablado con su abogado, que ni lo conozco- murmuro

-Ya lo hizo- lo miro de reojo- Kyle es su abogado. Ha llamado para confirmar la primera reunión en cuatro días

-Eso es lo que quería ¿porque retractarme?

-Porque eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta de que aún la amas, nunca dejaste de hacerlo.

-Ya no importa

4 días después...

Estaba nerviosa, la última vez que visito el edificio fue casi 2 años o menos y no fue una visita grata. Con pasos lentos entro, siendo vista por la recepcionista de la entrada, no necesitaba pedir información ella ya sabía en que piso se encontraba, nada había cambiado eso lo sabía muy bien.

La mujer no tuvo que preguntar a quien buscaba, la conocía sabía que era la esposa del vicepresidente.

Se mordió el dedo, el ascensor, para ella, subía muy rápido. Se abrieron las puertas y como ya había pensado nada había cambiado y esperaba que aunque sea con su secretaría si lo hubiera hecho. No quería verla de nuevo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle señorita?- pregunto un hombre de unos 27 años, que la observo de pies a cabezay admiro su hermosura.

-Deseo hablar con Kai Hiwatari- hablo suave y frunciendo el ce3ño por la mirada del hombre.

-¿Quien la busca?-hizo su voz un poco más galana.

-Hiromi Tachibana- Abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿La esposa del señor Hiwatari?- ella sintió- el la espera en la sala de reuniones- le señalo las puertas del fondo.

-Gracias- no quiso corregirle y decir que futura ex-esposa pues ya se lo imaginaba coqueteandole más de lo debido. Dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio, le estaba coqueteando a la esposa de su jefe, que tonto era.

Los 3 hombres la esperaban adentro rodeados del silencio, desde que se vieron no dijeron una palabra. Voltearon a ver cuando la puerta se abrió donde la entrada a Hiromi les regalo una sonrisa suave.

-Buenas tardes- saludo sentándose a la par de su abogado.

-Buenas tardes Hiromi- saludo Tala.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo Kai.

-Iniciemos con esto- hablo Hiromi, viendo la mesa.

-Bien- contesto Tala.

Kai aún no se sentía bien con esto, tampoco se entendía. Si la busco fue para pedirle el divorcio, más ahora que se lo iban a dar ya no era lo mismo, se perdió en sus pensamientos sin embargo recordo que era lo que hacían, así que volvió a larealidad.

-... y a pesar de que se casaron por bienes separados, Kai- lo medio señalo- mandara un cheque mensual de 50,000 para que nunca te falte nada- les paso la hoja de la demanda de divorcio

Hiromi lo leyo, sonriendo amargamente, le susurro a su abogado el cual solo asentía.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Tala- ¿ están de acuerdo?

-No- dijo Kyle el abogado y primo de Hiromi- no estamos de acuerdo-Kai y Tala se miraron frunciendo el ceño- a mi clienta no le agradaba esto- les devolvió la hoja.

-¿Acaso quieres más?- pregunto Kai

-Podría arreglarse, si nos dice la cantidad que quiere- hablo Tala

-Se equivocan- dijo Kyle- mi clienta no quiere su dinero ni ninguna acción de la empresa

-¿Entonces?

-Nada- pronuncio las palabras fuertes y claro- firmare el divorcio cuando se arregle eso. Si nos casamos por bienes separados, quiere decir que no me quedare o recibiré algo de ti- se recargo en su silla

-Tienes toda la razón- le dijo Tala- sin embargo Kai no quería que te faltara lo economico

-Y no le faltara- siguió Kyle- ella tiene lo de su herencia y su dinero que gana, es suficiente para vivir cómoda y como ella quiere.

-Quiero que se cambien esos puntos- pidió Hiromi- no quiero recibir nada. Y hasta que se cambien, firmare los papeles.

Tala miro a Kai, sabía que si su amigo ofrecía darle esa cantidad mensualmente era para tener algún pequeño contacto con ella. Kai miraba hacía la nada, no podía forzarla a que aceptara el dinero. Se repetía muchas veces que ya no había marcha atrás. Le dio una mirada, significativa.

-De acuerdo sera anulado- informo Tala

Medió sonrió, ya no daría marcha atrás, además había aceptado la propuesta de su hermano, se iría del país.

-Muy bien- expreso Kyle observando de reojo a su prima.

-Entonces todo estara listo para la proxima semana- dijo Tala- demos una rápida revisión, para ver si hay algo más. No recibiras nada, mutuo acuerdo del divorcio y ehhh reconciliación fallida en todo intento, adem...

-Alto- corto Hiromi- que significa eso de ¿intento de reconciliación fallida?

-Que lo intentaron pero no se arreglo nada- contesto Tala

-Me están tomando el pelo- exclamo - esas son patrañas

-Hiromi cálmate- pidió Kyle

-No- se levanto- eso de intentamos pero no funciono, que tontería.

-Cada uno lo intento a su manera- intervino rápido Tala, el era el abogado de Kai y debía defenderlo.

-Bien- dijo con ironía- digamos; lo intentamos pero no pudo funcionar sin embargo yo salí perdiendo a pesar de que me esforse para olvidar, hice todo mal, yo si... yo si me enamore.- Salió de la sala, molesta, triste, desolada y con ganas de llorar, no puso atención a lo que el secretario le dijo, en vez de ir a la editorial, iría a su departamento a ahogar sus penas en alcohol entro al ascensor. Al mismo tiempo el segundo ascensor se abrió mostrando a un hombre de 26 años de traje gris y cabello castaño corto, él ya sabía donde estaba al que buscaba..

El secretario lo reconoció, ya otras veces estuvo ahí y aunque quiso detenerlo no pudo, se maldecía interiormente ya que era seguro que perdería su trabajo.

-¿porque sigues aún aquí?- pregunto Kyle- ve por ella

-Respeto su privacidad- dijo Kai

-Idiota- exclamo Tala- no te das cuenta que ella aún te ama

-Quedo claro- respondió

-¿Y?-preguntaron los dos abogados- ¿la amas o no?

-No lo se- el era un Hiwatari y los Hiwatari no rogaban.

La puerta se abrió pensando que era Hiromi la que había regresado más se toparon, con alguien que dañaría físicamente a Kai.

-¿Alex?- dijeron los 3

-Te dije que si la hacías daño a mi hermana te desfiguraba esa carita de chulo- se sentó a la par de Kyle, quien no entendió su acción- solo te haré una pregunta y quiero la verdad. No un quizás, tal vez o no lo se. Esto es un si o no.

Los 3 asintieron. Kai estaba confundido, esperaba que llegara y lo golpeara, no que se pusiera a hablar.

-¿Amas a Hiromi?- pregunto serio, necesitaba saber la respuesta para ayudarlos.

Pasaron los segundos pasando a minutos. No sabía que tenían los hermanos Tachibana, pero siempre hacían que dijera la verdad, aunque intentara decir una mentira.

Tala espero la respuesta al igual que Kyle, los dos le habían preguntando lo mismo con una respuesta dudosa.

Alex solo necesitaba una palabra para intervenir en el proceso, cuando Kai lo miro a los ojos noto lo que quería, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Si


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?- fue el primero en romper el silencio que se formo al escuchar la respuesta de su cuñado.

-Nada, solo un rasguño- contesto, viendo su mano vendada.

-Bien- debían armar un plan- tienes que decirle lo que sientes.

-Hn- respondió indiferente

-Escucha Kai- alzo la voz- si la amas, díselo. Tienes solo 10 días para hacerlo, después de ese tiempo, créeme no la volverás a ver.

-Alex, no deberías ponerle restricciones- aconsejo Kyle-eso no ayudaría en nada.

-Eso no corre por mi cuenta- aclaro- Hiromi acepto el viaje a otro país. Para no volver.

-¿Qué?- se exalto Kai

-Se ira del país en 10 días.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kai

-Quiere dejar todo atrás y empezar en otro lugar. Además, le facilitaron la decisión al pedirle el divorcio.

-¿Qué relación tiene el divorcio y el viaje?- pregunto Tala

-Al estar casados aún se mantenían unidos y no era capaz de irse. Nunca se animo a pedir el divorcio a pesar de que yo la alenté a ello. Dijo que todo dependía de ti, Kai. Si querías ser libre y eso te hacía feliz entonces accedería.

-Aún pienso que ella era mucho para ti.- dijo Tala

-¿Entonces que se hará?- pregunto Kyle

-No dejar que se vaya

-Por fin dices algo bueno Kai- Alex sonreía- ponte en marcha, recuerda solo 10 días. Mientras tratare de hablar con ella y de que retrase su viaje o suspenderlo.

-Sería muy bueno- dijo Tala

-Si- concordó Kyle- pero recuerden que mi primita es muy cabezotas y terca. Así que suerte.

Los cuatro se despidieron; cuando Alex le dio la mano a Kai este recibió algo mas que eso, recibió un puño en la quijada.

-Alex- le dijo Kyle

-Te advertí que no la hicieras llorar y la vi llorar con tanto dolor que si no fuera porque ella me necesitaba, te hubiera ido a buscar y dejarte en coma-

Kai lo miraba desde abajo, un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios. Ya sabía que Alex no se guardaría su golpe.

-No merecía menos- le agrado que admitiera que se lo merecía. Con un asentimiento de cabeza se fue.

5 días después…

De nuevo volvía al edificio, hubiera preferido poner ella el lugar, otro que no fuera ese. Llego de nuevo al nivel que era, esta vez sin prestarle atención al secretario que le hablaba, su abogado ya le había dicho que sería en el mismo lugar y no tenía el ánimo para hablar con nadie.

Entro en la habitación, sin decir una sola palabra, tomando asiento a la par de Kyle. Los tres la miraron, se le notaba que no había dormido bien, tenía ojera y le faltaba brillo en sus ojos.

No hablaron mucho, le dio los papeles para saber si esta vez estaban bien. No hubo ningún inconveniente y supo que había llegado el momento, en silencio pidió bolígrafo, sus nervios la iban a traicionar o quizás ya lo hacían, tuvo flashes de imágenes donde tiraba los papeles, rompía, quemaba y gritaba que aún lo amaba. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar esas imágenes.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kyle. Solo asintió.

Tomo fuerzas y lo hizo, firmo los papeles de divorcio.

Kai solo observaba desde su silla, recostado. La vio firmar y no sabía que era peor eso o que no había hecho nada aún para recuperarla. No sabía si hacerlo o no. Quizás ella fuera feliz en otro lugar con alguien más. Y solo la idea le hacía cabrear.

No creía ser capaz de verla con otro, que le dijera que ya no sentía nada por él y que si durmió con el que mejor lo olvidara. Que no la buscara, que no la llamara, porque a otra persona le dio la llave de su vida.

Le pasaron el bolígrafo, viendo su nombre escrito y como la línea fue rellenada por su firma.

Todo había acabado.

Los dos ahora estaban separados. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, todo fue dicho, Kyle le tendió la mano para irse. No dijo adiós, solo les di una ultima mirada como despedida definitiva.

Tala empezaba a preocuparse, Kai llevaba 3 días sin salir de su oficina ocupando su mente en trabajo para no pensar en ella. Más el le llevaba una noticia no muy buena.

Observaba la vista que le daba la ventana, Hiromi había llegado muy profundo a su corazón y le dolía saber que ya no era de él. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, no tenia los ánimos para hablar o ver a a alguien.

-Estas colgado por ella- reconoció la voz de Tala- ¿No harás nada?

Empezó a tener dudas de que lo hubiera escuchado, los segundos pasaban y Tala esperaría hasta que el hablara, necesitaba obtener una respuesta o lo golpearía hasta que entendiera.

-Aún me quedan 3 días

-Te equivocas- se paro a su lado- se va mañana- Le cayo como un golpe en el estomago, no podía ser cierto aún faltaba que llegara el dá

-No- murmuro

-Hiromi adelanto su viaje, ya no tiene nada que la ate aquí, así que creyó que era mejor irse lo más antes posible.

-¿Como...-no podía completar su pregunta

-Alex, me llamo enojado porque no has hecho nada y para decirme que en este instante le están dando una cena de despedida.

Su mente se volvió un caos.

-Te vas a a dar por vencido, no lucharas?- en sus manos llevaba algo para él-decide- le tendió los papeles- ¿se queda o se va?

Cuando los tomo Kai se dio cuenta de que eran los papeles de divorcio, Tala lo dejaría solo para que reflexionara.

-Aún no es legar- hablo desde la puerta-¿que harás?lo dejo solo esperando que tomara la decisión correcta.

_Hiromi miraba a los dos que tenía en frete, desde aquel día que choco por "accidente" con Kai. Lo miraba todos lo días, se sentaban con ella en el receso e incluso en algunas clases que tenían juntos y lo peor fue cuando sus clubs de fans la amenazaron para que se alejara de ellos y no quería a una tuba de locas hormonales persiguiéndola. Sin embargo cuando hizo de todo para que la dejaran en paz, ellos seguían con ella._

-_¿Porque no comes?- pregunto Kai al verla tan pensativa_

_-¿pensando en nosotros?- pregunto Tala molestándola. Rodo los ojos, estos hombres se creían la gran cosa._

_-Ya quisieras- contesto- pienso en como deshacerme de ustedes con navaja, una piedra, arma o electrochoques._

_Se estremecieron, cuando decía esas cosas y con ese tono de voz, se lo imaginaban pero aún así no se iban._

_-Prefiero navaja- contesto Tala, solo lo miro ella no estaba preguntando que querían para morir, pero como siempre le salían con respuestas que no pidió.- una puñalada en el corazón y ahhhhhh_

_-Pistola, cerebro- dijo Kai_

_-Miradas asesinas- dijo opinando- así ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra- miraba a las porristas que la miraban enojadas_

_-No les hagas caso- le dijo Tala- solo están celosas de que estemos contigo._

_-Ni siquiera somos amigos y no entiendo porque me hablan, comen y se sientan conmigo. Cuando antes ninguno de los dos me dirigía la palabra y ni yo a ustedes._

_-Empecemos ahora- le dijo Kai con una sonrisa.-empecemos una amistad_

_-Eso esta bien- opino Tala_

_Pasaron 3 meses y no tuvo de otra que conocerlos mejor, así como ellos a ella. Aprendió bastante, Tala era sarcástico a veces, le enseño como abrir cerraduras con un pasador de cabello, le gustaba una joven llamada Julia que conoció una vez en España, sus padres estaban divorciados, era hijo único, odiaba a las porristas y le gustaba tomar, por el momento, pequeñas cantidades de Vodka una vez al día._

_De Kai que tenía padres dueños de una gran empresa y que casi no los veía, odiaba a las porristas, querría ser siempre el mejor, no hablaba mucho pero si con Tala y Hiromi, y que le gustaba alguien que tenía tendencia asesinas._

_Aprendieron que Hiromi a pesar de mostrar su carácter fuerte era muy cariñosa y suave, odiaba a las porristas una cosa en común con ellos dos, que cocinaba más o menos, que tenía un hermano mayor, vivían solos y que sus padres fallecieron cuando ella tenía 5 años, desde entonces los dos vivieron solo con la ayuda de un tío y que su hermano era muy sobreprotector con ella._

_En camino de su amistad Hiromi empezaba a tener fuertes sentimientos hacía uno de ellos. Todo iba bien, Tala había observado a su amigo del cual sospechaba tenía sentimientos hacía su amiga._

_-¿Enamorado?- dijo incredulo_

_-Admítelo- dijo Tala- la amas_

_-Cállate Tala- no quería hablar de ello_

_-¿Y si ella siente lo mismo?- esa pregunta ya se la había hecho_

_-¿Y si no?- ya empezaba a sacarle algo_

_-No lo sabrás si no le preguntas- No la habían visto en todo el día y les parecía raro_

_Camino a la cafetería la vieron sonriendo con un muchacho, y no pintaba nada bien. Kai lo veía todo, Tala quería comprender. Lo vieron tomándole la mano cariñosamente y después abrazarla con tanto amor y ella también. Quizás fueron celos lo que lo pusieron así, pero no soporta a ver que alguien más abrazara a su Hiromi aunque no fuera suya._

_-Kai a donde vas?-_

_-Hiromi es solo mía- fue la única respuesta que tuvo_

_Era bueno que lo admitiera, pero sabía que habrían problemas._

_-Nos veremos todos lo días- le dijo Hiromi_

_-Si, pero has de tener amigos y no quiero que los dejes por mi_

_-No te preocupes, mis dos amigos te caerán bien.- Ella era amable con él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo que sintió fue un jalón y un golpe que lo tiro al suelo._

_-Oh Dios- exclamo asustada Hiromi- Kai déjalo- pidió cuando lo vio intentar darlo otro golpe- basta-_

_Kai tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta desfigurarlo más Hiromi lo defendía y no le gustaba. Rabiando en celos se fue de ahí_

_-Nunca lo vi así- dijo Tala_

_Hiromi lo reviso solo tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre en sus labios nada grave, lo que la preocupaba era Kai y su acción ¿que le pasaba? debía saberlo- Tala cuídalo, voy a hablar con Kai_

_-Claro seré su niñera- contesto sarcástico _

_-Así que ustedes son los amigos de mi prima- dijo sentado_

_-Así que tu eres el idi...- lo volteo a ver- ¿prima?_

_-Si, mi prima- se limpio la sangre_

_-Espero que terminen bien- susurro- ¿nuevo en la escuela?- le tendió la mano para levantarlo- Tala_

_-Kyle y si soy el nuevo. Que bienvenida me han dado-_

_Hiromi corrió tras el, lo vio sentando bajo un árbol, con las piernas y brazos cruzados y con el semblante molesto nunca lo había visto así, farfullaba maldiciones. Solo medio sonrió no conocía esas palabras..._

_-Maldecir no te hará sentir mejor- No esperaba que lo buscara_

_-Quiero estar solo-_

_-Y yo quiero un auto- le dijo- a veces los deseos no se hacen realidad- quería cambiar el ambiente_

_-Imagino- se puso de pie con intención de irse_

_-Espera Kai- le tomo la mano-¿Porque lo hiciste?_

_-No se- le contesto_

_-Eh- su respuesta la confundió- debe de haber un motivo Kai, acaso Kyle te molesto o algo parecido_

_-¿Kyle?- dijo su nombre con furia_

_-Si Kyle, mi primo- acaso le faltaba audición_

_-¿Tu primo?- volteo a verla asintió- ¿solo eso?_

_-Si, ¿porque?- nunca había estado tan feliz como ahora.- Kai que t...- la callo con un beso._

_Hiromi, tenía sus ojos abiertos, Kai la estaba besando no sabía porque pero la simple sensación de sus labios en los suyos la dejo impactada, el beso duro 5 segundos. Kai se separo sonrojado ¿que había hecho? lo menos que merecía era una bofetada._

_No sabía que pensar de eso- ¿que significa eso?- pregunto_

_y si Tala tenía razón y si ella sentía lo mismo. Debía arriesgarse- Me gustas- le dijo, solo lo miro- es por eso que primero quise ser tu amigo creí que solo era algo pasajero pero...-que difícil era para el decir eso- me enamore de ti._

_Kai enamorado de ella. Sentía que era un sueño, Kai tomo su silencio como mala señal hubiera preferido no decir nada, era mejor irse -Te amo- escucho decir.- Te amo Kai, también me enamore de ti.- se acero a ella hasta unir sus labios._

La había ido a buscar a la casa de su hermano, quien sino fuera por Kyle y su novia le hubiera vuelto a golpear. Le dio la llave de su departamento, sin hacer mucho ruido abrió la puerta, parecía que no había nadie hasta que escucho sollozos en su habitación. Entro con cautela, ella estaba de espaldas abrazada a un gran peluche que el una vez le regalo, lo abrazaba y lloraba.

-No creo que lo deje de amar- le decía al peluche- no lo voy a olvidar- más lagrimas salían aferrándose más al oso de peluche- pero si el es feliz siendo libre, yo tratare de hacer lo mismo- sus palabras lo hacían sentir tan culpable.-por eso me voy, si me quedo siempre pensare en el y que tal si un día me lo encuentre y el ya tiene a otra, me destrozaría- acariciaba el rostro del oso- en cambio si me voy lejos se que tarde o temprano lo olvidare- temblaba por llorar- Te amo y te amare siempre Kai.- Lo decía como despedida

Se quito el saco acercándose a la cama hasta subir en ella, no se sorprendió por el peso extra en la cama sabía que su hermano llegaría le había llamado, al menos la consolaría.

-No llores por el no se lo merece, es solo un idiota- se asusto al escuchar su voz y sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo.-nunca te mereció, solo te hizo sufrir.

-¿Kai?- se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose al verlo demacrado, con ojeras, y su barba rasposa, casi despeinado.-¿Que haces aquí?- la había escuchado.

Tomo aire dos veces, no quería perderla, le dio los papeles en pedazos- No estamos divorciados- ella reviso, los papeles de divorcio en pedazos ¿pero que significaba eso?- aún estamos casados-

-¿porque lo hiciste?- la pregunta le recordó al pasado, más esta vez si diría la verdad

-Porque no quiero que te vayas- puso un dedo en sus labios para que no hablara aún- no quiero dejarte ir, aún te amo Hiromi, aún estoy enamorado de ti. Fui tan idiota por haberte lastimado, ni siquiera merezco tu perdón. Pero estoy aquí para suplicarte que no me dejes. No quiero vivir sin ti. No soy capaz de vivir sabiendo que tu estas lejos y que quizás encontraras a otro y me olvidaras, todo puede suceder. Sin embargo te amo y no puedo vivir lejos de ti. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, vivir en la casa o aquí si quieres, formar una familia. Hacer lo que tu quieras, que seas mi esposa aún.- se confeso

Hiromi sonreía, sabía que el matrimonio tenía sus altibajos y él estaba ahí para suplicarle que volviera que no lo dejara incluso destruyo esos papeles que ella una vez quiso hacer lo mismo. Podrían intentarlo, No podrían hacer más que intentarlo lo iban a lograr.

-Te amo Kai- acarició su rostro- te amo- sus labios se juntaron volviendo a sentir la suavidad de ellos que se amoldaban perfectamente al igual que sus cuerpos

Los dos envueltos en mantas vieron como las cenizas volaban al aire como el pasado, ahora el futuro ellos lo harían de ahora en adelante.

Comenzando de nuevo.

FIN

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el final, fue un fic pequeño más espero les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias por su reviews. Hasta ahora hablo(Literlamente) pero soy de pocas palabras, solo hablo cuando es necesario.

De nuevo gracias, llegamos al final.

Tengo pensado subir otro pero primero debo pensar en como se llamara porque ya tengo algo del trama pero el nombre, no encuentro un nombre y es muy dificil. Bueno hasta pronto


End file.
